


Signature Characters

by BurrSquee, Tikor



Series: Castebook:  Full Moon [8]
Category: Exalted
Genre: Gen, Lunars, Roleplaying Character, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurrSquee/pseuds/BurrSquee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikor/pseuds/Tikor
Summary: Summaries, images, and mechanics for six Full Moons.





	1. Signature Characters: Full Moon

The Full Moon Lunars have grown collectively, through attrition and tenacity, into the most physically adept fighters in Creation. The Solars and Abyssals are too young, the Sidereals too cowardly, the most powerful gods keep to Yu-Shan, the Alchemicals are a distant secret, and all the other types aren’t in the running, save for the odd Exigent. After Luna’s touch, and sometimes even before their tattooing, they’ve led raids under her light, defeated gods and men, found meaning in conflict, and stopped battles otherwise fated to rage just by being in the area. Embracing Luna’s thousand faces, they put fear in their enemies with stories of mice or loved ones transforming into monsters that rip out the hearts of the unsuspecting. Sharing in the love of Gaia, those under the protection of a Full Moon are safe from the rapacious Scarlet Empire’s tendrils in the Threshold and the destructive appetites of the Raksha at the world’s edge. They even have the respect of their enemies, earning the most fearsome and oft-repeated tellings of the Wyld Hunt’s stories among the Dragon-Blooded. Among the Raksha, they are the center of epically filigreed ballads on the permanent killing power of the Creation-born.

This chapter can be used by storytellers to introduce the most martial type of Lunars both young and old into their series for players to ally, fight, or negotiate with, or by the players to jump past character creation quickly (with storyteller approval). The quote, prelude, and roleplaying tips can be used to faithfully and colorfully portray the Full Moon Lunar experience. The mechanics of this chapter can be used to interact with Exalted’s systems to resolve challenges and conflicts - which _will_ come up for Full Moon Lunars. 

The Charms listed in each of these writeups are meant to be used by the Storyteller quickly during play, so they are simplified and personalized versions, noticeably missing several aspects of a normal Charm writeup. They should not be treated as canon Charms. Where possible, the character’s statistics are substituted for any variable values, so do not take their text generally. In some cases, frequently used Charm combinations are combined into a single effect. If a player chooses a signature character to play, we suggest that when they get a feel for both the Exalted mechanics and the character they have chosen, that they ignore the Charms section of their signature character and select their own collection of Charms following the character creation and advancement rules in Exalted Third Edition and 3e Lunars.


	2. Strength of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strength of Many's full character sheet.

Quote: _Go. Stay. Do what you want. You’re free men, now._

**Prelude:**  
Your mortal life of herding cattle and wandering the savannah was cut short when another tribe stole your herd and captured you, delivering you into slavery. After hardship and resolving to fight for your freedom, Luna touched you to give you the power to break free. While attempting to reconnect with your tribe, another Lunar, So-Lu-Si, retrieved you and adopted you into the Silver Pact.

The Silver Pact has your respect. They demand little of you, and have given you much. You see the Lunars in the Pact as peers, even though most are far your senior. You respect that they give you space to roam and the freedom to make your own mistakes. Their lessons have opened your mind to a whole world of spirits and Exalted that you have yet to fully grasp.

After your life-changing experience of Exaltation, trial, and tutelage in the Silver Pact, you’ve taken a vacation of sorts. You wander the southern trade roads, living off of the land and stripping slavers of their stock, whom you set free. You know you won’t do this forever, but it makes you happy to do it now.

**Roleplaying Hints:**  
You are a simple man who longs for a simpler time when people led simpler lives. Among Lunars, you find that you agree with the Wardens of Gaia most often, especially when they promote a hunting and gathering lifestyle. Your personal story has biased you against domestication - of animals or of people. You believe that overcoming the challenge of living in the wilderness with your wits and your freedom is the ideal state for humanity.

**Image:**  
Strength of Many stands out as strong, even among laborers, even among soldiers. His muscles ripple across his chest, back, legs, and arms. They are impossible to miss, and on a man as tall as Strength of Many, rather intimidating. Strength of Many’s southern tribal features run strong in his appearance - jet black skin, close-curled black hair worn as close to his head as his knife will get it, light, uncured hides hiding his skin from the sun, waterskins hanging from a simple cow-hair rope belt. He stands six and a half feet tall in his human form, clearing twelve in his warform. His moonsilver tattoos feature two stylized bulls locking horns across his chest. Across his legs and arms are stylized people walking, but no context as to where or for what purpose. In his spirit shape, Strength of Many is a maverick bull, unmarked with any brand, he even hides his Moonsilver Tattoos every time he takes that form. He thinks that Luna gave his bull form to him, and to alter it would be to defile the sacred. His tell takes the form of two small bone horns that protrude from each side of his head, then curve upwards, on any shape he takes. 

**Mechanics:**  
Caste: Full Moon  
Concept: Breaker of Chains  
Anima: Ropes, iron links, and manacles rip apart and reform in translucent moonlight apparitions around you.  
Tell and Totem: Two small bone horns protruding from your forehead; Bull  
Supernal Attribute: Strength

**Attributes:**  
Physical (Primary)  
Strength: •••••/5 **Caste/Supernal  
Dexterity: •••/3 *Caste  
Stamina: •••/3 *Caste

Social (Secondary)  
Charisma •••/3  
Manipulation ••/2  
Appearance ••••/4

Mental (Tertiary)  
Perception •••/3  
Intelligence ••/2  
Wits •••/3 *Favored

**Abilities:**  
Archery /0  
Athletics •••/3 (Lifting)  
Awareness ••/2 (On the savannah)  
Brawl •••/3 (Grappling) *Favored  
Bureaucracy /0  
Craft •/1 (Survival gear)  
Dodge ••/2  
Integrity •/1  
Investigation /0  
Larceny ••/2  
Linguistics /0  
Lore •/1  
Medicine ••/2 (Herbal remedies)  
Melee ••/2 (Knife)  
Occult •/1  
Performance /0  
Presence •••/3  
Resistance ••••/4  
Ride /0  
Sail /0  
Socialize •/1  
Stealth /0  
Survival ••••/4 *Favored  
Thrown •/1  
War /0

**Merits:**  
Allies •••••/5 (Tamuz)  
Allies •••••/5 (So-Lu-Si)  
Allies •••••/5 (Thorn Sun and Moon)  
Reputation ••/2 (Slave-freeing bandit of the South)  
Backing •/1 (Wardens of Gaia)  
Heart’s Blood •/1 (In addition to your spirit shape of a bull, you know a mospid form, a catfish form, and a mole form)  
Languages •/1 (Native: Flametongue, learned Clawspeak)

**Flaws:**  
Obsession (Minor) (Whenever you come across a man, woman, or child in chains, you feel the need to free them. However, you can resist this by succeeding on a Willpower roll at standard difficulty, and you most likely do when the slaves are too heavily guarded, or you have some other mission.)  
Favor (Minor) (While you have returned the favor of your tattooing and tutelage to So-Lu-Si and Tamuz, you are indebted to Thorn Sun and Moon)

**Essence and Willpower:**  
Essence •/1  
Personal 16  
Peripheral 38 (38)  
Committed 0

Willpower: ••••••/6  
Permanent Limit: 0  
Limit Trigger: Witnessing bondage. Common Limit Break: Berserk Anger (3e Core page 136).

**Other notes:**  
Tamuz, So-Lu-Si, and Thorn Sun and Moon were witness to your trials which lead to being affixed the Full Moon Caste. They each offered to mentor you, but you turned them all down, asking for equality instead, which they happily gave. Whenever you have need of an army, or a mystic, or a friend, you know where to go to trade for it. Your offer your strength to their causes in return. You enjoy your reputation as a slave-freeing bandit of the South, which exists mostly among slavers with business in the Southern direction. You feel this reputation will keep men and women free, and that effect is worth any trouble the reputation brings you. The Wardens of Gaia are aware of your sympathies, but consider you a possible recruit more than a member at present. You have no Solar Bond, not even the dreams of one Lytek sees fit to leave many other Lunars.

**Weapons in Human Form:**  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs, Human Forms (Brawl, Withering) - 10 dice (up to +3 from Charms unstunted), 13 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 1, Tags: Bashing, Brawl, Grappling, Natural  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs, Human Forms (Brawl, Decisive) - 6 dice (+1 if attempting a Grapple gambit, up to +3 from Charms unstunted)  
Knife (Melee, Withering) - 10 dice (up to +3 from Charms unstunted), 13 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 1, Tags: Lethal, Melee  
Knife (Melee, Decisive) - 6 dice (up to +3 from Charms unstunted)  
Knife (Thrown, Withering) - 4 dice before range bonus (up to +3 from Charms unstunted), 13 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 1, Tags: Lethal, Thrown (Short)  
Knife (Thrown, Decisive) - 4 dice (up to +3 from Charms unstunted)

**Weapons in War Form:**  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs, Human Forms (Brawl, Withering) - 10 dice (up to +3 from Charms unstunted), 15 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 2, Tags: Bashing, Brawl, Grappling, Natural  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs, Human Forms (Brawl, Decisive) - 6 dice (+1 if attempting a Grapple gambit, up to +3 from Charms unstunted)  
Knife (Melee, Withering) - 10 dice (up to +3 from Charms unstunted), 15 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 2, Tags: Lethal, Melee  
Knife (Melee, Decisive) - 6 dice (up to +3 from Charms unstunted)  
Knife (Thrown, Withering) - 4 dice before range bonus (up to +3 from Charms unstunted), 15 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 2, Tags: Lethal, Thrown (Short)  
Knife (Thrown, Decisive) - 4 dice (up to +3 from Charms unstunted)

**Intimacies:**  
Man is not meant for bondage (Defining Principle)  
To live off the land is to live a noble life (Defining Principle)  
Tamuz (Major Tie, Respect)  
So-Lu-Si (Major Tie, Respect)  
Thorn Sun and Moon (Major Tie, Respect)  
The Silver Pact is my tribe (Minor Principle)  
Luna is my goddess (Minor Principle)

**Charms:**  
Impressions of Strength, 3m+, Supplemental, Instant: Grant double 9's to a Withering attack's damage roll after the strike is a success. 1 additional mote can be spent to increase the Overwhelming trait of your weapon by 1 up to [Lunar's Essence] times.

Roused Bear Throw, 3m, Reflexive, Instant, Dual - The Lunar can now forfeit StrengthX2 turns for a throw or slam. When withering, gain double 9's. Alternatively, you can give any Melee or Martial Arts weapon the Thrown tag if it is not currently being worn. Weapons that already have the Thrown tag or are Thrown weapons gain 1 range band to their maximum range when supplemented by this Charm. Outside of combat, this Charm can be used dramatically on objects the Lunar would like to exit the scene via tossing; it is assumed the Lunar throws objects far enough that the scene would end before they are retrieved.

Predator's Opening Lunge, 4m, Supplemental, Instant, Withering-only: Reduce your target's Evasion by your Dexterity. The target may choose to use their Parry for Defense in light of this Charm, so it works best when wielding a Lethal tagged weapon against unarmed opponents.

Moonsilver Blade Trap, 8m, 1wp, Decisive-Only, Counterattack, Instant: In response to a decisive attack that deals at least 1 level of damage to Strength of Many he may trap his opponents' weapon within his body. This is of limited use for projectiles, perhaps for safe keeping to examine them later, or to deny a supernaturally returning weapon from doing so. When the opponent is holding on to the other end, however, the Lunar may reflexively launch an attack on their opponent. This attack is unparryable - the opponent's weapon or limb is trapped, denying them the space to bring another to bear. The Lunar enjoys non-Charm bonus successes equal to the health levels lost if he uses this attack to attempt a Disarm or Grapple gambit, reflecting just how deeply the weapon is trapped inside the Lunar's body. Against opponents unfamiliar with Lunars who have not seen this Charm before, the Storyteller might apply the Defense penalty for a surprise attack. After the duration is up, the weapon is released.

Frenzied Bear Fortification, 3m, Dual, One Turn: Reduce Initiative damage taken by 1 for withering attacks. Reduce health levels lost by 1 for decisive attacks, but this charm is inapplicable against aggravated damage. 

Excellencies: Strength of Many sports the Strength, Dexterity and Stamina Lunar Excellencies, and has no compunction about using them every time they apply, often stunting his Strength into his Dexterity, especially on grappling decisive strike rolls. He has yet to learn the mote-management niceties of Exalted combat, and has an unhealthy lack of fear around being labelled an Anathema. He defaults to giving it his all. 

Deadly Beastman Transformation, 5m, 1wp, Simple, Indefinite: Strength of many exults in his bull-man hybrid form, rarely engaging in a challenging combat without it. In this form, Strength of Many gains +6 to his Strength for feats of strength, both for the dice pool and for determining what feats he may attempt. He gains Bull’s Strength, which grants his withering attacks +2 damage and +1 Overwhelming (see Weapons in War Form above) and the Boundless Endurance Merit (Exalted 3e page 159). While in this form disguise actions suffer a -5 penalty, and stealth a -2 penalty, as he exceeds twelve feet tall in this form. However, outside of his prodigious height, pronounced horns and bull’s face, the rest of his body is human, though absurdly muscular. 

**Inventory:**  
A chipped knife of low-quality iron  
Uncured hides crudely stitched together shielding his back from the sun, open at the chest.  
Worn leather shorts held up by a cow-hair rope belt  
No shoes  
A pair of waterskins, one usually empty.

**Health and Defense:**  
Health Levels: -0/-1x2/-2x4/-4x3/Incap.  
Soak 4 (3 natural soak from Stamina, 1 from Caste, his hides are too open to be considered armor), Hardness 0  
Parry: 3 (with knife), 3 (with fists, cannot parry lethal)  
Evasion: 3  
Rush: 6 dice  
Resolve: 2  
Guile: 2  
Disengage: 5 dice (6 for contesting)


	3. Thorn Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorn Sun and Moon's full character sheet.

**Thorn Sun and Moon**  
Quote: _Rose, can’t we just take a couple?_

 **Prelude:**  
Raised as a Linowan bandit, you made your living from the land and stealing whatever you could get away with. In your culture, this was seen as entirely within the law, even respected, so long as you didn’t steal from other Linowan clans. However, before you became Luna's Chosen, the Linowan, your people, were dragged into the Wyld Hunt for the Bull of the North, which resulted in the Realm imposing its laws on your territory. To keep out of trouble, you and your warband, the Bloody Brothers, signed up with the Realm forces as auxiliary units.

In your first battle under the Tepet legion banner, you Exalted as a Lunar when your father figure, Old Sawtooth, was killed. Having learned from your time in the Tepet legions that you would be killed if you stayed, you fled the battlefield and took up a life of raiding once again.

An ancient and powerful Lunar, Lilith, found you and forced you to join the Silver Pact. Despite that rough start, you’ve come to see the Pact as a useful organization that you enjoy being a member of. When you resumed your life of raiding, hunting, and foraging you were guided by dreams to the village of your Solar mate, Rose Moon and Sun. You fell in love, and now you’ve given up your life of raiding to serve as the muscle for Rose’s fledgling nation.

 **Roleplaying Hints:**  
You take the days one at a time, looking out for a good fight and good drink. You are head-over-heels in love with your Solar mate, Rose. You spend your time fishing, whipping the Second Bloody Brothers into raiding shape, sharing meals and a bed with Rose, helping her run the cluster of villages she’s cobbled together, and singing the odd Linowan plains song while you’re at it. You enjoy a good story and laugh, and you aren’t self-conscious about how closely that laugh matches the hyena’s. You don’t particularly welcome complications into your life, like spirits or politics, and especially not spirit politics. You think of the other Lunars you’ve met as kin - people who’ve gone out of their way to help you, and who you’ll go out of your way to help in return, even if you don’t get along all the time.

 **Image:**  
Thorn Sun and Moon looks like any scruffy bandit of the East who’s seen some hungry days. He’s wiry, of average height, dressed in wool twice patched covering a surprisingly well-kept chain shirt underneath, with a brace of darts strapped across his back. No strand of moonsilver artifice gives his Lunar nature away; his hyena's spots and moonsilver tattoos along his back, arms, and legs are mostly covered, though the perceptive can pick them out. His skin is tan, his hair brown with none of the green found further east. When he’s sitting or standing still his appearance looks unremarkable. When he moves, though - the eyes strain to keep track. His speed is casually displayed, from flipping a coin and catching it along the sides between two fingers to dashing to greet his Solar mate Rose, it is unmistakably prominent whenever he is in motion. 

**Mechanics:**  
Caste: Full Moon  
Concept: Bandit who has settled down  
Anima: Moonlight and mocking laughter  
Tell and Totem: Black spots and a hyena’s laugh; Hyena  
Supernal Attribute: Dexterity

 **Attributes:**  
Physical (Tertiary)  
Strength: ••/2 *Caste  
Dexterity: •••••/5 **Caste/Supernal  
Stamina: ••/2

Social (Secondary)  
Charisma •••/3  
Manipulation ••••/4  
Appearance •••/3

Mental (Primary)  
Perception •••••/5 *Favored  
Intelligence ••/2  
Wits ••••/4 *Caste

 **Abilities:**  
Archery /0  
Athletics •••/3 (Running)  
Awareness ••••/4  
Brawl •••/3  
Bureaucracy /0  
Craft •••/3 (Clothing)  
Dodge •••••/5 (While withdrawing or disengaging)  
Integrity •/1 (Where the stash is)  
Investigation •••/3 (Where the valuables are)  
Larceny •••••/5 (Raiding) *Favored  
Linguistics /0  
Lore /0  
Medicine /0  
Melee •/1  
Occult ••/2  
Performance ••/2 (Singing)  
Presence •/1  
Resistance •/1  
Ride ••/2  
Sail /0  
Socialize •••/3  
Stealth ••••/4  
Survival •••/3 *Favored  
Thrown •••••/5  
War •/1  
**Merits:**  
Allies •••••/5 (Rose Moon and Sun)  
Allies •••••/5 (Strength of Many)  
Pain Tolerance ••••/4  
Command ••/2 (the Second Bloody Brothers)  
Resources ••/2 (Rose’s taxes)  
Reputation ••/2 (Linowan raider)  
Backing ••/2 (Sun King Seneschals)  
Favor •/1 (Strength of Many)  
Heart’s Blood •/1 (Beyond the hyena, you can change into a falcon and a river pike)  
Languages •/1 (Native: Riverspeak, learned Clawspeak)

 **Flaws:**  
Solar Bond (Defining) (Rose Moon and Sun)  
Addiction (Major) (You are a drunk. A highly functioning one who used to only ever (binge) drink the odd cask stolen in a raid, but a drunk nonetheless. Now that you’ve adopted the settled and civilized life with Rose, this could grow into a much bigger problem with ample taverns and friendly brewmasters)  
Derangement, Obsession (Minor) (Kleptomania. After spending your whole life angling to take things from people, you just notice when something isn’t secure, absentmindedly planning how you’d walk off with it. You don’t indulge often, not after Rose Moon and Sun caught you a few times, but sometimes you just can’t help it)

 **Essence and Willpower:**  
Essence ••/2  
Personal 17  
Peripheral 42 (42)  
Committed 0

Willpower: ••••••/6  
Permanent Limit: 0  
Limit Trigger: Seeing alcohol. Common Limit Break: Rampaging Avarice (3e Core page 137).

 **Other notes:**  
Rose Moon and Sun is your light in the sky, your lover and mate; your home is wherever she lies her head. You left behind the life of raiding, though that reputation still follows you, to settle wherever Rose chooses to settle. That said, she travels from town to town in a small but growing nation sprouting from the wreckage of Roka-Jin. Your Second Bloody Brothers follow your lead, and that lead lately has been to protect what villages Rose has strung together into a defensive pact against other raiders, whose tricks you know all too well. Rose pays for their keep, so you’ve convinced them that being the muscle for her fledgling nation is the best deal going. You don’t keep any money for yourself; saving is a foreign concept to you. Strength of Many you consider a close friend; you and he hit it off during his trials. You know other Lunars, but Strength of Many shares respect and favors with you on a more personal rather than tribal level. Among other Lunars, your situation with Rose is well known - other Sun King Seneschals would back you on any aggression into your mutual territory, and you would likely help them in return.

 **Weapons:**  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs, Human Forms (Brawl, Withering) - 12 dice (up to +5 from Charms unstunted), 9 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 1, Tags: Bashing, Brawl, Grappling, Natural  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs, Human Forms (Brawl, Decisive) - 8 dice (up to +5 from Charms unstunted)  
Darts (Essentially a shorter, lighter javelin around one foot long) (Thrown, Withering) - 10 dice before range bonus (up to +5 from Charms unstunted), 9 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 1, Tags: Lethal, Thrown (Medium), Concealable, Mounted, Poisonable  
Darts (Thrown, Decisive) - 10 dice (up to +5 from Charms unstunted)

 **Intimacies:**  
Rose Moon and Sun (Defining Tie, lover)  
The Second Bloody Brothers (Defining Tie, camaraderie)  
A stiff drink is worth fighting for (Major Principle)  
The Silver Pact is alright (Major Principle)  
Stay out of trouble with Spirits and their squabbles (Major Principle)  
Strength of Many (Major Tie, friend)  
Tamuz (Minor Tie, respect)  
So-Lu-Si (Minor Tie, respect)  
Lilith (Minor Tie, fear)  
Tikor (Minor Tie, respect)  
Bear Fist (Minor Tie, respect)

 **Charms:**  
Meerkat Alertness Practice, 2m, Supplemental, Instant - Once per scene, usually at the beginning of every battle scene, Thorn Sun and Moon gains a full free Wits Excellency to a Join Battle roll. He often stunts his Dexterity into this roll as he uses his quickness to ready a dart and take aim before most know the fight has begun. This Charm has no native reset condition.

God-Cutting Essence, 1m, Supplemental, Obvious, Dual, Instant - Using this Charm allows Thorn Sun and Moon to attack dematerialized beings or other objects, though it grants no special ability to *see* them (as if blindfighting, Exalted 3e p188). When using God-Cutting Essence against dematerialized spirits, double Thorn Sun and Moon’s withering raw damage, or convert his decisive damage to aggravated. This Charm has no effect on materialized beings or objects. Spirits fighting in the material world is fair play, after all.

Wasp Sting Blur, 2m, Supplemental, Dual, Instant - The speed of the wasp helps Thorn Sun and Moon capitalize on his successful strikes and recover from his failed ones. This Charm enhances the initiative gain from a successful withering attack by 1 (usually from 1 to 2). It also reduces the initiative penalty for a failed decisive attack by 1 to a minimum of 0 (see Exalted 3e page 191). Its timing is Supplemental, so Thorn Sun and Moon must use it when he launches his attack before he knows that his withering attack has landed or that his decisive attack has failed. Wasp Sting Blur has no effect on failed Withering attacks or successful Decisive attacks.

Secure Cat Stepping, 1m per penalty negated, Reflexive, Uniform, Instant - When suffering any penalty to one of Thorn Sun and Moon’s Dexterity pools, Thorn Sun and Moon may use Secure Cat Stepping to reduce that penalty’s value by 1 per 1 mote for a single instant. 

Excellencies: Thorn Sun and Moon knows the Dexterity, Perception, and Wits excellencies. He will often stunt his Perception into his ranged Dexterity strike rolls, his Wits into his Dexterity Defense value, and his Dexterity into his Wits Join Battle roll. 

**Inventory:**  
A brace of darts  
Shabby woolen clothing  
A chain shirt he stole from a dead man  
Patched leather boots  
A waterskin and a flask

 **Health and Defense:**  
Health Levels: -0/-1x2/-2x2/-4x1/Incap.

Soak 6 (2 natural soak from Stamina, 1 from Caste, 3 from light armor), Hardness 0  
Parry: 4 (cannot parry lethal)  
Evasion: 5  
Rush: 8 dice (9 when rushing on land, running)  
Resolve: 3  
Guile: 4  
Disengage: 11 dice (8 for contesting, 9 when contesting on land, running)


	4. Bulb of the Perfected Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulb of the Perfected Lotus's full character sheet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bulb of the Perfected Lotus depicted by our own Jen! We used  
> [the Onyx Path Exalted forums](http://forum.theonyxpath.com/forum/main-category/exalted) to get in touch for the commission.

Quote: _Feel the desire to protect. Let if flow through you and empower your Essence. Just so._

 **Prelude:**  
Born among the Tchu-Tcha tribe in the far East, you grew up a warrior. Arboreal combat persisted constantly between tribes of the trees, and your tribe was pushed out of the prime territory to a less desirable place bordering the Wyld. When a Fair Folk ravaging party came for your tribe, you fought back by the grace of Luna, but were unable to save them.

The Silver Pact retrieved you, taught you, and introduced you to the martial art of the Falling Blossom style. You took your moon-name from your mentor’s advice to become the bulb of the perfected lotus. You consider yourself a member of the Winding Path, and lead a tribe of your own, the Falling Blossoms.

Recently, you’ve met your Solar mate. After an initially violent confrontation resulting in keeping her as a prisoner, she underwent a crisis of her faith, then adopted your tribal lifestyle. You look forward to many happy years as her mate, and eagerly await her return from her tutelage at the feet of a No Moon sage who has an interest in Solars, Tikor.

 **Roleplaying Hints:**  
You are an intensely emotional and spiritual person. Often, you act because something feels right: without thinking of the consequences, but also not hindered by deliberation. You find peace in the martial arts, where you can channel these feelings to great effect. You lead your tribe through your authenticity, which has so far worked while your tribe is small and personally related to you. Your intellectual introspection is lacking - planning is difficult for you, you live in the present. However, your remote location, connections in the Silver Pact, and Luna’s many gifts have so far been enough to rise to the challenges of tribal life.

 **Image:**  
Bulb of the Perfected Lotus is an Easterner in the extreme. She has leaf-green hair, each strand a slightly different shade to blend into the shaded undergrowth. Her skin is fair, reflecting her lifetime of indirect sunlight under the canopy of the great Eastern forest. She is shorter than the average mortal at a few inches over five feet. Her toes are prehensile, capable of gripping the branches she runs on. She dresses in elaborate leathers dyed white, black, and silver which stand out from the browns of bark and earth and green leaves of her forest. On her shoulders, biceps, forearms, front thighs, calves, and the tops of her feet are hardened skin resembling a crab’s shell. Her leathers leave her arms and calves free, so much of her tell is visible, though Luna’s magic draws the eye away from most observing them. Her tattoos circle and emphasize these manifestations of her spirit shape, and are much easier to see. Bulb of the Perfected Lotus does not know any Charms to hide them. She considers her human form so beautiful it would be a shame to suppress any aspect of it - and to most observers, she is right.

 **Mechanics:**  
Caste: Full Moon  
Concept: Barbarian Martial Artist  
Anima: Chitin-covered crab legs of all sizes skitter and stomp around you in the light of your Anima.  
Tell and Totem: Patches of skin hardened, shell-like; Coconut Crab  
Supernal Attribute: Wits

 **Attributes:**  
Physical (Primary)  
Strength: •••/3  
Dexterity: ••••/4 *Caste  
Stamina: •••••/5 *Caste

Social (Tertiary)  
Charisma ••/2  
Manipulation ••/2  
Appearance •••••/5

Mental (Secondary)  
Perception ••••/4 *Favored  
Intelligence •/1  
Wits •••••/5 **Caste/Supernal

 **Abilities-Foci (Specialties):**  
Archery /0  
Athletics •••/3 (Climbing)  
Awareness ••••/4 (Under a canopy)  
Brawl •/1  
Bureaucracy /0  
Craft /0  
Dodge •••••/5  
Integrity ••••/4  
Investigation •••/3  
Larceny ••/2  
Linguistics /0  
Lore /0  
Martial Arts-Falling Blossom Style •••••/5  
Medicine /0  
Melee •/1  
Occult •/1  
Performance /0  
Presence /0  
Resistance •/1  
Ride /0  
Sail /0  
Socialize ••••/4  
Stealth ••••/4  
Survival ••••/4 *Favored  
Thrown ••••/4 (From trees) *Favored  
War •/1 (The Falling Lotus tribe)

 **Merits:**  
Allies •••••/5 (Bitter Sap, The Ill Lilly, Solar)  
Martial Artist ••••/4  
Allies •••/3 (Malak, Lunar god-blooded)  
Allies •••/3 (Barkfall, Lunar god-blooded)  
Allies •••/3 (Windswept, Lunar god-blooded)  
Favor •••/3 (Tikor, for delivering a Solar)  
Heart’s Blood •••/3 (Climbing, flying, and amphibious forms)  
Followers ••/2 (The Falling Lotuses)  
Backing ••/2 (The Winding Path)  
Reputation •/1 (Known as a martial artist, Magnificent Jaguar’s pup in the Silver Pact)  
Cult •/1 (The Falling Lotuses)  
Languages •/1 (Native: Forest-tongue, learned Clawspeak)

 **Flaws:**  
Solar Bond (Major) (Bitter Sap, The Ill Lilly)  
Rival (Major) (Arilak)  
Derangement, Mentally Slow (Major) (The world just doesn’t make as much sense to you as it does to everybody else. You don’t understand the punchlines of jokes. Facts slip out of your mind. Figures take herculean effort. You take refuge in your meditation and your martial arts, where your feelings can take primacy. Thoughts fall away as you practice and seek to protect.)  
Favor (Minor) (Though no longer as hefty as it once was after you helped in the conquest of the forests inland from the Cinder Isles, you still owe some minor service to your sifu and once-mentor, Magnificent Jaguar)

 **Essence and Willpower:**  
Essence •••/3  
Personal 18  
Peripheral 46 (46)  
Committed 0

Willpower: •••••/5  
Permanent Limit: 0  
Limit Trigger: Seeing a tribe member, friend, or loved one under threat. Common Limit Break: Compassionate Martyrdom (3e Core page 136).

 **Other notes:**  
Bitter Sap is Bulb of the Perfected Lotus’ Solar Mate, her lover, and her most powerful ally. The Solar has recently renounced her worship of Arilak and begun to consider herself part of the Falling Lotus tribe. Her other allies are her children Malak, Barkfall, and Windswept, all Lunar god-blooded, all of whom have mastered their Essence under her guidance. Malak takes the most after his mother, knowing up to the Falling Blossom Form Charm, the Strength, Dexterity, and Stamina Excellencies and generally behaving like a Full Moon, though neither he nor his siblings feature a Castemark or moonsilver tattoos. Barkfall is a gifted thaumaturge who has travelled between the Eastern tribes learning rituals and then returning to the Falling Blossom tribe to grant those boons to his people. Windswept alone has the gift of Luna’s Sacred Hunt; she has collected as many forms as her mother in a tenth of the time. Both Barkfall and Windswept have learned no formal Charms beyond two Excellencies each, Intelligence and Charisma for Barkfall, Dexterity and Appearance for Windswept and it is an open question among them whether they ever will. Bulb of the Perfected Lotus’ Heart’s Blood Merit represents her dozens of arboreal climbing species such as the emerald monkey, hatra, various colored treepards, and a few different avian forms such as the giant bat and the steel shadow, though no water form other than her amphibious coconut crab spirit shape. The Followers Merit represents the Falling Lotus tribe who is personally loyal to her. Their expertise is in the martial arts - they could be mobilized to arboreal warfare with little equipment or cajoling. Among the Winding Path the level of prestige is measured by the success of one’s experiment, and Bulb of the Perfected Lotus’ Falling Blossom tribe is relatively small and dependent on her compared to Halta and Haslanti League. She is not very well known, even among Lunars, due to her remote lifestyle. Those that do know her from Eastern Gatherings know she was once Magnificent Jaguar’s pup, and that she is a master of the Falling Blossom style. Her Cult rating refers to those in the Falling Lotus tribe who pray directly to her despite her insistence that they pray to Luna instead. Both reverences are strong within the Falling Lotuses, but most of the rituals for Bulb of the Perfected Lotus herself are held while she is away from their home forest. Many rituals ask for her safe and quick return. 

**Weapons:**  
Fists, Feet, and Teeth, Human Form (Brawl, Withering) - 9 dice (up to +4 from Charms unstunted), 10 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 1, Tags: Bashing, Brawl, Grappling, Natural  
Fists, Feet, and Teeth, Human Form (Brawl, Decisive) - 5 dice (up to +4 from Charms unstunted)  
Fists and Feet, Human Form (Falling Blossom Style, Withering) - 13 dice (up to +4 from Charms unstunted), 10 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 1, Tags: Bashing, Brawl, Grappling, Natural  
Fists and Feet, Human Form (Falling Blossom Style, Decisive) - 9 dice (up to +4 from Charms unstunted)  
Knife, Human Form (Falling Blossom Style, Withering) - 13 dice (up to +4 from Charms unstunted), 10 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 1, Tags: Lethal, Melee, Thrown (Short)  
Knife, Human Form (Falling Blossom Style, Decisive) - 9 dice (up to +4 from Charms unstunted)  
Short Sword, Human Form (Falling Blossom Style, Withering) - 13 dice (up to +4 from Charms unstunted), 10 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 2 (from Balanced), Lethal, Melee, Balanced  
Short Sword, Human Form (Falling Blossom Style, Decisive) - 9 dice (up to +4 from Charms unstunted)  
Knife, Human Form (Thrown, Withering) - 8 dice before range bonuses (9 if thrown from a tree, up to +4 from Charms unstunted), 10 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 1, Tags: Lethal, Melee, Thrown (Short)  
Knife, Human Form (Thrown, Decisive) - 8 dice (9 if thrown from a tree, up to +4 from Charms unstunted)

Bulb of the Perfected Lotus does not use her Melee skill when her Falling Blossom Style is applicable to the weapon (short swords and knives). 

**Intimacies:**  
Bitter Sap, The Ill Lilly (Defining Tie, romantic love)  
My children Malak, Barkfall, and Windswept (Defining Tie, motherly love)  
The Falling Blossom tribe is my tribe, and I shall protect them (Defining Principle)  
Magnificent Jaguar (Major Tie, respect for an old mentor)  
Tikor (Minor Tie, respect for an elder)  
The Winding Path shows us the way to make a difference in Creation (Minor Principle)  
Luna is my goddess (Minor Principle)  
The Silver Pact (Minor Tie, respect)

 **Charms:**  
Living Shield Technique, 1m, Supplemental, Dual, Obvious, Instant: When Bulb of the Perfected Lotus feels like someone she cares about is in danger, she will stay close and defend them with the Defend Other action, always activating Living Shield Technique when she does so (see 3e page 196 for the Defend Other action). When an attacker manages to inflict damage through Bulb of the Perfected Lotus’ Defend Other, the attacker has no choice other than to target her. Physically, the strike may still land on the ward, but the wound opens on Bulb of the Perfected Lotus.

Undefended Assault Method, 7m, Supplemental, Withering-only, Perilous, Mastery, Instant: Bulb of the Perfected Lotus is careless with her own defense until something in a battle proves she must take them seriously. A common opening gambit for her will be to use Undefended Assault Method to sacrifice all of her defense to gain that many automatic successes on a withering strike roll, attempting to crash her enemy on the first strike. Treat this loss of defense as an onslaught penalty, removed normally on the Bulb of the Perfected Lotus’ next action.

Falling Blossom Form/Strength of Faith Meditation, 10m, Simple, Form, Scene: When Bulb of the Perfected Lotus takes damage in a battle where an intimacy of hers is at risk, her common response is to activate the Falling Blossom Form. While this Charm is active her incapacitated health level(s) act as -4 health levels so long as any intimacy of hers is still under threat in the battle. Further, she ignores wound penalties to all actions up to the highest intensity of the Intimacy she has for anyone in the scene. 

Purity of Purpose Attack, 4m, 1wp, Supplemental, Decisive-only, Destiny-only, Instant: As a special activation rule, Bulb of the Perfected Lotus may only use this Charm against a foe who has threatened or harmed one of her Intimacies, such as Bitter Sap or one of her children. Decisive strikes with a Falling Blossom form weapon supplemented by Purity of Purpose Attack automatically succeed. 

Exultant Battle Attitude, 10m, 1wp, Simple, Instant - Given the thought Bulb of the Perfected Lotus spends on protecting others, one might think that she does not enjoy battle. This is not so. She feels truly alive when fighting to the death, and has felt this way ever since her mortal warrior days. Once per scene she may tap into this battlelust, rolling Join Battle again and earning Initiative for each success even for a battle she has already joined. This Charm has no native reset condition. 

Halting the Scarlet Flow, 5m and 5i per lhl, 1wp, Perilous, Simple, Instant: When Bulb of the Perfected Lotus has taken heavy lethal wounds yet still has an edge in the battle to spend, she will use Halting the Scarlet Flow. Doing so converts spent 1 lethal health level to 1 spent bashing health level per 5 motes and 5 initiative she spends, which she can do up to 3 times per invocation. The Perilous tag restricts Bulb of the Perfected Lotus from using this Charm while Crashed, but once she uses it, she may crash herself. All the conversions are simultaneous, not sequential (only consult her initiative once for the purpose of the Perilous tag). This simple action counts as miscellaneous action for defense penalties (normally -1) and flurry applicability (normally yes).

Excellencies: Bulb of the Perfected Lotus knows the Lunar Excellencies of Wits, Perception, Dexterity, Stamina, and Appearance. As she learned from her mentor Magnificent Jaguar, a Lunar veteran of the First Age who has personally slain a Wyld Hunt, saving Essence is for the meek, so she will stunt multiple Excellencies together and burn through her Essence at every opportunity, heedless of her Anima. Most places of the remote East will not draw a Wyld hunt, though if Bitter Sap draws her closer to civilization, then she may begin to ratchet up that risk. 

**Inventory:**  
Leathers denoting her status as chieftain  
A dozen small ironwood knives  
A shortsword of ironwood

 **Health and Defense:**  
Health Levels: -0/-1x2/-2x8/-4x1/Incap.

Soak 6 (5 natural soak from Stamina, 1 from Caste, her leathers are too open to be considered armor), Hardness 0  
Parry: 5 (Falling Blossom style)  
Evasion: 5  
Rush: 7 dice (8 when climbing)  
Resolve: 5  
Guile: 3  
Disengage: 9 dice (7 for contesting, 8 for contesting when climbing)


	5. Kajeha Lef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kajeha Lef's full character sheet.

Quote: _I have seen your arrival in dreams; it is Luna’s will. I will guide you._

 **Prelude:**  
Kajeha Lef began her life in Harborhead on the coast of the Inner Sea, a satrapy of the Realm, far from Luna’s purview of outcastes and Wyld things. There, she was given over as a bride to their chief-god Ahlat, god of War and Cattle in the South. From the ceremony on until her Exaltation, her life was defined by her marriage to a god she’d never seen, as unconsummated by love as the Burning Sands are untouched by rain. Then, Luna came to take her for her own, as is her right as an Incarna, above even the mightiest of gods. Kajeha Lef found in Luna the god she had always yearned to love. Now she serves as Luna’s will in Creation, kept in touch with Luna’s desires by dreams and visions.

 **Roleplaying Hints:**  
Kajeha Lef seeks through her actions to do her husband’s will in Creation. However, to fully know the Changing Lady is to be truly mad, something Kajeha Lef has not yet achieved, despite her time in close proximity and occasional dream-visions. So she guesses most of the time. This can make her actions seem erratic, even when each one is taken with striking surety. One day she may be exterminating an invading Wyld barbarian force, the next she may be slaying the leader of the resistance for ‘wasting Luna’s gifts’. The very next day she may leave the conflict entirely in the hands of the mortals and tribe-gods to sort out as they will. Other Lunars tread carefully around her, and she enjoys something of a celebrity status within the Silver Pact.

 **Image:**  
Kajeha Lef is a warrior trained and tested, as her hard muscles and sparing fat convey to any casual observer. Kajeha Lef has the dark skin of a Southerner, but not the red hair. Instead it is black and curled close, like the hair of her long-dead relatives in Harborhead. Despite her obvious veteran warrior cues, she appears as a young and attractive woman, belying her centuries of age. It is rare to find her unarmored, and rarer still to find her unarmed. Her arms and armor often change; she favors wearing and using whatever implements of war a recently fallen and at least moderately renowned foe used to resist her. When not expecting battle, she still continues this tradition, wearing the clothing and jewelry of that same foe, often with bloodstains and unrepaired piercings in their cloth and silk hinting at how she felled the previous owner. But what is most startling are her eyes - swirling and green in all her true forms - that have no hint of humanity in them. Behind her back they’re called windows to the Wyld, but never within Kajeha Lef’s hearing. Kajeha Lef’s spirit shape is that of a leopard, dry-grass-colored fur dotted with black wrapped around five dozen pounds of killing muscles.

 **Mechanics:**  
Caste: Full Moon  
Concept: Bride of Luna  
Anima: All the moon’s phases sparkle in your Anima, amplifying its moonlight outward, though the Full Moon features most prominently.  
Tell and Totem: Leopard spots, mad, twisted green and black eyes; Leopard  
Supernal Attribute: Strength

 **Attributes:**  
Physical (Primary)  
Strength: •••••/5 **Caste/Supernal  
Dexterity: ••••/4 *Caste  
Stamina: ••••/4 *Caste

Social (Secondary)  
Charisma •••••/5 *Favored  
Manipulation ••/2  
Appearance ••••/4 

Mental (Tertiary)  
Perception •••/3  
Intelligence ••••/4  
Wits ••/2 

**Abilities (Specialties):**  
Archery •••/3  
Athletics ••••/4  
Awareness •••/3  
Brawl •••/3  
Bureaucracy •/1  
Craft /0  
Dodge •••/3  
Integrity ••/2 (My faith in Luna)  
Investigation /0  
Larceny /0  
Linguistics ••/2  
Lore ••/2  
Medicine /0  
Melee ••••/4  
Occult •••/3 (Luna, Ahlat)  
Performance •••••/5 (Prayer) *Favored  
Presence •/1  
Resistance ••/2  
Ride /0  
Sail /0  
Socialize •/1  
Stealth /0  
Survival ••/2 *Favored  
Thrown •••/3  
War •••/3

 **Merits:**  
Mentor N/A (Luna)  
Languages N/A (All, Native)  
Heart’s Blood N/A (Every beast shape Luna knows)  
Enhanced Sense •••••/5 (Wyld sense)  
Reputation •••••/5 (Luna’s wife)  
Favor •••••/5 (Sun King Seneschals, Wyld escorts)  
Artifact ••/2 (Guided Strike, Moonsilver Armband)  
Artifact ••/2 (Call of the Pack, Coral Whistle) 

**Flaws:**  
Wyld Eyes (Major) (Due to Kajeha Lef’s Enhanced Sense)  
Solar Bond (Minor) (Sower in Dust)

 **Essence and Willpower:**  
Essence •••••/5  
Personal 20  
Peripheral 48 (54)  
Committed 6 

Willpower: •••••••/7  
Permanent Limit: 0  
Limit Trigger: Entering battle. Common Limit Break: Curse of the Raging Bull (2e Lunars page 123).

 **Other notes:**  
Kajeha Lef’s relationship with her goddess Luna is far more than the Mentor Merit can encapsulate, but the uplifting gifts she has received and the dream-tasks from Luna she fulfills fall under what might be called mentorship. Specifically, Luna granted her the ability to understand all tongues spoken by god, man, or beast, the better to spread Luna’s word to all peoples. Luna granted Kajeha Lef the ability to take the shape of any animal that survived the Three Spheres Cataclysm or any new one made since so that her sacred actions could be focused on higher matters than the hunt. Luna gave her a taste of her dominion over the Wyld, allowing Kajeha Lef the ability to see it in all of its manifestations and gradiations like normal humans see color. This personal attention has given her a widely known reputation among Lunars and worshippers of Luna’s many faces as Luna’s chosen wife, coloring their interactions with her. An episode where Kajeha Lef happened to guide two Solars through the Wyld to the a Lunar of the Sun King Seneschals awaiting them, Tikor, earned Kajeha Lef a favor out of proportion to her efforts. Tikor, and by extension the Seneschals who respect him, are eager to repay Kajeha Lef to show their appreciation. Kajeha Lef is attuned to Guided Strike, a moonsilver armband that allows her to reroll unlimited 1’s that appear in her unarmed attacks. Though she favors using the weapons of her fallen enemies, she keeps this in reserve should they fail her. Call of the Pack, a coral whistle gifted to Kajeha Lef by the Marked Wolf, allows her to call upon the Swords of Luna to aid her. While this is most useful on the edge of the Wyld where most Swords are found, any Sword of Luna who may want to curry favor with Luna’s wife could respond from across the world given enough time. 

Kajeha Lef’s eyes are a visible mark of the gifts of Luna, but Luna is no god of peace and stability. Instead swirls of green and black shift and change where once mortal eyes sat, unnerving those who look upon them. This mark functions as an additional tell, and often hinders her ability to converse with mortals who fear the gods in anything other than a threatening way. Her Solar mate, Sower in Dust, Kajeha Lef has yet to meet, but when she does she will find him a fast friend. How he reacts to her, and her eyes, is yet to be seen.

 **Weapons:**  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs, Human Forms (Brawl, Withering) - 11 dice (up to +4 from Charms unstunted), 12 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 1, Tags: Bashing, Brawl, Grappling, Natural  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs, Human Forms (Brawl, Decisive) - 7 dice (up to +4 from Charms unstunted)  
Medium Melee Weapon, Axe, Hatchet, Chopping Sword, Fighting Chain, Hook Sword, Javeling, Mace, Hammer, Shield, etc. (Melee, Withering) - 10 dice (up to +4 from Charms unstunted), 14 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 1, Tags: Variety  
Medium Melee Weapon (Melee, Decisive) - 8 dice (up to +4 from Charms unstunted)  
Medium Thrown Weapon, Staff Sling, War Boomerang, etc. (Thrown, Withering) - 7 dice before distance bonus/penalty (up to +4 from Charms unstunted), 14 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 1, Tags: Variety, usually Thorwn (Medium)  
Medium Thrown Weapon (Thrown, Decisive) - 7 dice (up to +4 from Charms unstunted)  
Medium Archery Weapon, Composite Bow, Longbow, Crossbow, Flamepiece, etc. (Archery Withering) - 7 dice before distance bonus/penalty (up to +4 from Charms unstunted), 14 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 1, Tags: Variety, usually Archer (Long)  
Medium Archery Weapon (Archery, Decisive) - 7 dice (up to +4 from Charms unstunted)

 **Intimacies:**  
Luna (Defining Tie, he is my god, and I am his wife)  
I will enact Luna’s will in Creation (Defining Principle)  
Forsworn kinship with fellow Lunars, to be forever outside their circles and packs, their societies and factions (Defining Principle, Sorcerously Bound)  
I will pray at every shrine to Luna in Creation (Major Principle)  
I will build a shrine to Luna each decade (Major Principle)  
I will spread Luna’s Cult among mortal kind (Major Principle)  
I respect the Unconquered Sun’s forsaking of the Creatures of Darkness, treating them as my enemies. (Major Principle)  
I cannot be entangled with the politics of the Silver Pact (Minor Principle)  
Ahlat (Minor Tie, nostalgia)

 **Charms:**  
Wind-Wings Carry Technique, 1m or 2m, Supplemental, Instant - Kajeha Lef prefers to keep her distance from her enemies, remaining unembattled, keeping her options open. The winds carry her attacks where they need to go. For 1m, she may attack with a ranged weapon as if she were 1 range band closer for the purposes of the accuracy table, aim requirements, and the weapon’s maximum range. For 2m, she may attack with a melee weapon as if she were 1 range band closer, typically allowing her to attack from short with a gust of wind emanating from the tip of her weapon, feet, or fists.

Relentless Lunar Fury / Lunar’s Piercing Fury, 12m, 1wp, Simple, Scene, Decisive only - By letting the fury of her spirit shape flow through her, Kajeha Lef may channel her battle momentum to fell foe after foe. While under the effects of this Charm, her decisive attacks both deal health levels of damage and steal initiative as if they were withering attacks. Apply successes both against the target's health from the decisive attack and against their initiative as if withering, ignoring soak. Take this Initiative from the target immediately like a withering attack, but grant the Lunar the stolen Initiative plus the standard for 1 success after resetting to base Initiative from a successful Decisive attack. This Charm does not benefit failed Decisive attacks.

Undeniable Might, 3m+, Supplemental, Instant, Decisive-Only - Kajeha Lef’s strength is as undeniable as her connection to Luna. When she chooses to emphasize that point, she may grant double 10's to one of her decisive attack's damage roll. Up to 5 additional motes can be spent at the time of the strike roll; each mote decreases the Hardness trait of her target by 1.

Fertile Breath Inversion, 5m, Reflexive, Indefinite - Kajeha Lef’s travels through the Wyld have taught her not to assume the air around her will remain air, or that the breathable water will remain so, especially when vengeful Fae deign to rule the area around her. So she may rewrite what medium is needed to draw the life-giving air Essence needed for her breath. At her will, water, lava, solid earth, or any else may become breathable. This doesn’t prevent all harm from the substance - the lava may still be uncomfortably hot - but she may still draw breath in these hostile environs. 

Outworld-Forsaking Stance / Righteous Second Combat, no cost, Permanent - Kajeha Lef has hardened her heart against the Creatures of Darkness so that they might not drive divisions between her and what she loves or who she hates. She does not need to use Willpower to reject a change of an Intimacy initiated by Creatures of Darkness, even if she is not aware of said status. She may still be inspired or reach a decision point as a result of a creature of darkness' meddling. Kajeha Lef further gains the benefit of 1 spent Willpower for free when attacking or defending in physical combat against Creatures of Darkness that have threatened one of her Ties earlier in the scene (this benefit cannot stack with another spent Willpower). 

Terrestrial Circle Sorcery - Kajeha Lef knows only a few Terrestrial Circle spells, Stormwind Rider, Summoning the Lesser Minions of the Eyeless Face, and Spirit of Might. Raksi of the Crossroads Society pushed Kajeha Lef to sacrifice her kinship with fellow Lunars to obtain her sorcery in the Salinian style. Her control spell is Stormwind Rider (see Exalted 3e page 475). Her Salian shaping rituals include one sorcerous mote gained for repeating any of the five ordeals of the Salian initiation (humility, tutelage, journey, fear, sacrifice). Kajeha Lef often has 1-3 sorcerous motes banked based on her recent journeys. She has no sorcerous Merits from this initiation.

 **Inventory:**  
The arms and armor from a recently slain enemy  
The clothing and jewelry from a recently slain enemy  
Guided Strike, moonsilver armband  
Call of the Pack, coral whistle, held by a leather string around her neck

 **Health and Defense:**  
Health Levels: -0/-1x2/-2x2/-4x1/Incap.

Soak 10 (4 natural soak from Stamina, 1 from Caste, 5 from medium mortal armor), Hardness  
Parry: 5 (Melee, can parry lethal), 4 (Brawl, only bashing)  
Evasion: 3 (while wearing medium mortal armor, 4 otherwise)  
Rush: 8 dice  
Resolve: 2 (3 when challenging her faith in Luna)  
Guile: 2  
Disengage: 7 dice (8 for contesting)


	6. Magnificent Jaguar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnificent Jaguar's full character sheet.

Quote: _There’s much I still don’t understand about the Realm. But I know they bleed well enough._

 **Prelude:**  
You were a Lunar of the High First Age who escaped the Usurpation and endured the years lost in the Wyld where your tattoo broke and you fell in love. You survived that time, but your love, Odessa, The Sun's Eagle, did not. Once your tattoos were fixed, you snuck back into Creation and entombed yourself as penance to her memory. 

You awoke when a young unblooded Lunar fled to your cairn followed by the Wyld Hunt. You burst from your resting place and slew them, taking the young pup as your student. The Silver Pact that you left was a scattering of like minded individuals, never asserting itself as much as it could under the Solar’s long shadow, and then preoccupied with survival as outcastes in the Wyld. You now see the Silver Pact in all of its Creation-spanning might and vibrant culture encompassing nearly all Lunars. While you have been welcomed back among them as a legend out of time, you have yet to really find your place within them. And Odessa’s reincarnation has not been found. You fear that her next life was lost to Chimerism. 

The older one is the less time passing changes them. Even though you’ve been back in the world for a century, and have learned much about the Dragon-Blooded’s Realm, the Wyld Hunt, the Silver Pact, and other matters of conflict and status, things less important to you seem frozen from an earlier time to most observers, especially mortals. 

**Roleplaying Hints:**  
You are a Full Moon Caste, and an elder. Charms and age make you more capable in personal combat than all but a few peers in Creation, none of whom have challenged you since your return. People tread lightly around you, careful not to offend; even centuries old Lunars who know your legendary battles from the First Age pay you deference. But waking up after so long asleep has left you disoriented. The last hundred years have been a recalibration for you, and even with Luna’s mutability to help you change, you haven’t mastered the new world yet. The Age of Sorrows has taught you caution, something your younger self, secure behind the Deliberative’s power, never knew.

 **Image:**  
In his true form of a man, Magnificent Jaguar has the dark skin and straight red hair of a southerner worn at about the length of a jaguar’s coat, with black irises that hide his pupil dilation. His height only reaches an inch over five foot, but he stands with the confidence and power of a much larger man. On his forehead and face his Moonsilver Tattoos are a series of circles accentuating his eyes and swirling around his cheekbones. They take the shape of chainmail from his neck to his fingers to his feet, but are as supple as his skin, like all Moonsilver Tattoos, despite the protection they provide. He wears a bead vest and necklace with wings that can house a Hearthstone, a memento from Odessa. He has piercings on his ears, eyebrows, and nipples filled with Jade jewelry that ding when shaken. In his second true form of a jaguar, Magnificent Jaguar’s pelt is as black as his human skin, his eyes recognizable as his own, for his black irises hide the shape of his slit, vertical, feline pupils, with the same face swirls and body-covering mail patterns in his tattoos. His tail is longer and bushier than most modern jaguars, probably due to the vast differences in time between the present and when Magnificient Jaguar gained his spirit shape. From nose to the base of his tail, he is only five foot one again, mirroring his human form. His war form is a mix of the two, where he has a jaguar’s head and paws, but a human torso, shoulders, and hips, and is relatively short among war forms at six and half feet tall. In all forms, he has the terse stillness of a hunter unless he consciously tries to disguise his predatory nature, even when wearing the form of a herbivore. His tells are pronounced fangs in all forms, which peek out when he smiles or speaks, and black irises. 

**Mechanics:**  
Caste: Full Moon  
Concept: Elder warrior new to the world  
Anima: A prowling black jaguar shadow circles you, threatening any who come near, defined by the shadows his white moonlight aura creates.  
Tell and Totem: Pronounced fangs, black irises; Jaguar  
Supernal Attribute: Dexterity

 **Attributes:**  
Physical (Primary)  
Strength: •••••/5 *Caste  
Dexterity: ••••••/6 **Caste/Supernal  
Stamina: ••••/4 *Caste

Social (Tertiary)  
Charisma ••/2  
Manipulation ••••/4  
Appearance ••••/4

Mental (Secondary)  
Perception ••••/4  
Intelligence •••/3  
Wits •••••/5 *Favored

 **Abilities-Foci (Specialties):**  
Archery /0  
Athletics ••••••/6 (Climbing) *Favored  
Awareness ••••/4  
Brawl •••••/5  
Bureaucracy ••/2  
Craft-Armor ••/2 (Bone Carving)  
Dodge •••••/5  
Integrity ••••/4  
Investigation •••/3 (Wyld creatures)  
Larceny ••/2  
Linguistics •/1  
Lore •••/3 (First Age)  
Martial Arts-Falling Blossom •••••/5 (Defend Other)  
Martial Arts-Tiger Style •••••/5 (Jumping from trees)  
Medicine •••/3 (Eastern maladies and supplies)  
Melee ••••/4 (While armored)  
Occult •••/3 (First Age Spirit Courts)  
Performance •/1 (Roaring)  
Presence •••/3  
Resistance •••••/5  
Ride /0  
Sail •/1 (First Age Flying Vessels)  
Socialize •••/3  
Stealth ••••••/6 (In Spirit Shape)  
Survival ••/2 *Favored  
Thrown ••••/4 (Javelins)  
War •••••/5

 **Merits:**  
Followers •••••/5 (United Jungle Tribes)  
Heart’s Blood •••••/5 (Including many extinct First Age animals)  
Allies •••••/5 (Tamuz)  
Allies •••••/5 (Sha’a Oka)  
Allies •••••/5 (Fist of the Starless Sky)  
Backing ••••/4 (Silver Pact)  
Reputation ••••/4 (Legendary Warrior/Known Anathema/God-King)  
Martial Artist ••••/4  
Manse •••/3 (Cairn of the Jaguar)  
Resources •••/3 (Tribe tribute)  
Cult •••/3 (Tribe worshipers)  
Moonsilver Tattoo Artifact •••/3 (One Thousand and One Scars)  
Artifact •••/3 (The Intercept, Moonsilver short daiklave)  
Artifact •••/3 (Bells of Transport, 6 charges left, pierced into his ears/eyebrows/nipples)  
Artifact ••/2 (Orichalcum Hearthstone Amulet with the Sun Eagle’s wings)  
Favor •/1 (Bulb of the Perfected Lotus)  
Languages •/1 (Native: Old Realm, learned Flametongue)  
Languages •/1 (learned Seatongue)  
Languages •/1 (learned Clawspeak)

 **Flaws:**  
Ancient (Defining) (Calls things the wrong name, has expectations and instincts not upheld by ‘recent’ events such as Tzalti still flying, Okeanos not being a common term for the Western Islands, or that the Chirmirajen flies to and from the Daystar isn’t common knowledge. All Lore rolls suffer a -4 penalty when they concern Shogunate or Second Age topics, but gain +4 dice when dealing with First Age topics (against the difficulty that a Second Age person would know))  
Derangement: Obsession (Major) (Finding Odessa’s reincarnation)  
Solar Bond (Minor) (Unknown current Exaltation)

 **Essence and Willpower:**  
Essence ••••••/6  
Personal 21  
Peripheral 49 (58)  
Committed 9

Willpower: •••••••••/9  
Permanent Limit: 1  
Limit Trigger: Knowing either first or second hand of harm done to anyone with whom he has a positive Tie.  
Common Limit Break: Compassionate Martyrdom 3e page 136 with the substitution of ‘anyone who is suffering’ to ‘anyone with which Magnificent Jaguar has a positive Tie’. His friends, especially ones like Tamuz who are elder Lunars and can take care of themselves, are habitually flustered by his dramatic gestures of protection.

Other notes: Magnificent Jaguar has devoted a century to uniting the jungle tribes inland from the Cinder Isles, on the edges of the Southwest’s civilization. He uses them to bait and strike Fair Folk raiding parties; most Fae have moved their waypoints next to lands easier to plunder these days. They, in turn, worship the silver and black jaguar who strikes down the Fae, and leave tribute at his house of power, though both of these are lower than the first decades when Fair Folk raiding was more common. Most of the tribe he ships to the war effort in the Caul, taking only what he needs to trade discretely among the tribes for his needs and any pups under his care. What other uses Magnificent Jaguar has for the tribes and their tribal fighters, he does not say. Fist of the Starless Sky is an old pup he likes, a No Moon, who rules several Jungle Tribes along the Cinder Isles as well. Fist of the Starless Sky was present at Magnificent Jaguar’s awakening in the Second Age, and was his first pup as an elder in this time. Magnificent Jaguar considers it one of his devotions to Luna to undertake the Sacred Hunt at least once every moon. He rarely misses; over the centuries his library has grown impressively large. The Silver Pact and Magnificent Jaguar have a friendly relationship, some friendships stretching back to the First Age, such as with Tamuz and Ma-Ha-Suchi. His reputation is as a fierce fighter to everyone who has heard his name and deeds, as befits the Full Moon Caste, but his work on the jungle tribes of the Southwest has begun to color his reputation as a god-king among your Lunar peers and a known Anathema to the Realm. Having kept out of factional politics so far, Magnificent Jaguar’s Backing is among the Silver Pact as a whole. All of his Artifacts, and his Moonsilver Tattoos, came from his deceased lover Odessa, a well-versed Lunar crafter and sorcerer. Magnificent Jaguar’s Melee specialty applies when his Moonsilver Tattoo Artifact One Thousand and One Scars has its full amount of rings, or if he wears any other armor over it - knowing he is protected brings out the true genius of his swordsmanship as he takes chances he would not otherwise. Magnificent Jaguar has good memories of his Solar Bond from the First Age, she administered the people that Magnificent Jaguar protected, and he looks forward to meeting her reincarnation again in the Second.

 **Weapons:**  
The Intercept (Melee, Withering) - 15 strike dice (+1 when armored) (up to +6 from Charms unstunted), 15 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 4, Tags: Lethal, Melee, Balanced (already calculated)  
The Intercept (Melee, Decisive) - 10 strike dice (+1 when armored) (up to +6 from Charms unstunted)  
The Intercept (Martial Arts (Fallen Blossom Style), Withering) - 16 strike dice (up to +6 from Charms unstunted), 15 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 4, Tags: Lethal, Melee, Balanced (already calculated)  
The Intercept (Martial Arts (Fallen Blossom Style), Decisive) - 11 strike dice (up to +6 from Charms unstunted)  
Javelin (Thrown, Withering) - 11 before range modifier (up to +6 from Charms unstunted), 14 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 1, Tags: Lethal, Melee, Thrown (Medium)  
Javelin (Thrown, Decisive) - 11 (up to +6 from Charms unstunted)  
Javelin (Melee, Withering) - 12 dice (+1 when armored) (up to +6 from Charms unstunted), 14 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 1, Tags: Lethal, Melee, Thrown (Medium)  
Javelin (Melee, Decisive) - 10 dice (+1 when armored) (up to +6 from Charms unstunted)  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs (Martial Arts (Tiger Style), Withering) - 15 dice (up to +6 from Charms unstunted), 12 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 1, Tags: Bashing, Brawl, Grappling, Natural  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs (Martial Arts (Tiger Style), Decisive) - 11 dice (up to +6 from Charms unstunted)  
(No modifications from Deadly Beastman Form)

 **Intimacies:**  
Odessa’s memory (Defining Tie, Loss, love and gratitude)  
The Jungle Tribes near the Cinder Isles (Defining Tie, Protector)  
I will not allow the Lunars to descend into Chimerism (Defining Principle)  
Tamuz (Major Tie, old friend)  
Sha’a Oka (Major Tie, new friend)  
Fist of the Starless Sky (Major Tie, old mentee, now equal)  
Fair Folk are good prey (Major Principle)  
The Realm will never keep the Caul away from Lunars (Major Principle)  
Luna (Major Tie, First goddess of his pantheon, frequent prayer)  
The Silver Pact (Minor Tie, respect)  
Ma-Ha-Suchi (Minor Tie, old friend)  
Swims in Shadow (Minor Tie, new friend)  
His bonded Solar (Minor Tie, dormant)  
Keep fighting, keep sharp (Minor Principle)  
Other gods in his pantheon such as the goddess of the Cinder Isles, Steaming Quintessence, and Ahlat, God of Southern Warfare, and the goddess of each jungle tribe (Minor Tie, prayer and respect)

 **Charms:**  
Dual Scarlet Blossom, 5m, Supplemental, Scene: When Magnificient Jaguar joins battle, he may choose someone to protect. Halve any damage they take and apply it to Magnificent Jaguar instead (with Jaguar taking the rounded up damage, the protected taking rounded down damage). As a special activation, he may only target somone to whom he has an intimacy. Magnificent Jaguar will usually form a Minor Intimacy with the Exalted he fights alongside after their first engagement.

Tiger Form, 10m, Simple, Scene, Form: When unarmed, Magnificent Jaguar typically adopts the Tiger Form, which increases his raw damage before strike successes while unarmed from 12 to 17. While in this form he uses Striking Fury Claws and his full Dexterity Excellency at 12m per withering attack, adding 6 dice to his strike rolls and converting up to 5 threshold successes on a strike roll from extra pre-soak dice to post-soak damage instead. Further, he will take no Defend Other actions without his sword, The Intercept. If he regains his sword, he’ll release the motes committed to this Charm and adopt a less mote-intensive, more defensive fighting style.

Enmity Exchange Edict, 8m, Instant: Magnificent Jaguar, with knowledge of a negative Intimacy held by his target(s), may use an Instill action not to weaken that Intimacy, but instead replace the target of that Intimacy with another at the same strength, waiving the need for another Intimacy to support the roll. Though scapegoating, haranguing, and misattributing past deeds, his target or audience switches their hatred to the target of Magnificent Jaguar’s choosing if his Manipulation+Socialize roll bests their Resolve. This is more expedient, and difficult, than mundanely removing the existing Intimacy and building a new one. For a Minor Intimacy, the target gains +4 to their Resolve instead of +2 against the switch, Major gains +6 instead of +3, and Defining +8 instead of +4. Magnificent Jaguar has used this Charm to direct the jungle tribes' hatred of each other outward, greatly simplifying his unification efforts.

Verse of the Martyr, Permanent: If Magnificient Jaguar meets Odessa’s reincarnation, if she is anything short of a full and mindless Chimera, he will use Verse of the Martyr to tie his life to hers. She cannot die while he lives - any killing blow on her person would be erased, and he would die instead. Then he will lobby for her to be tattooed (Magnificent Jaguar is not a sorcerer of any Circle). If she is somewhat but not fully Chimera (having any Permanent Limit), other Lunars will look down on his choice, but probably not challenge him outwardly, going so far as to tattoo Odessa’s new reincarnation, but shunning them both afterwards.

Excellencies: Magnificent Jaguar has all of the Lunar Excellencies except Charisma and Intelligence. At the start of an engagement, mental, social, or physical, he’ll lean on them heavily. He doesn’t believe in winning from behind like many of his Lunar mates, preferring to dominate the whole time, only relenting when he’s down to his personal reserves. Most places, especially in his domain, he doesn’t care about his Anima level. After personally slaying one Wyld Hunt (admittedly, one equipped for a just-Exalted Lunar), he dares them to try again. 

Deadly Beastman Transformation, 5m, 1wp, Simple, Indefinite: Magnificent Jaguar brings the flexibility of a man with the strength of the jaguar to battle. As a half-man, half-jaguar, Magnificent Jaguar gains +6 to his Strength for feats of strength, both for the dice pool and for determining what feats he may attempt. He gains the Enhanced Sense: Smell (3e Core pg. 165), Fleet of Foot (3e Core pg. 161) and Fast Reflexes (3e Core pg. 161) Merits. Further, whenever an enemy beats his Defense and chooses to attack the target of Magnificent Jaguar’s Defend Other action, he may respond with a decisive counterattack. While in this form, disguise actions suffer a -5 penalty, and stealth a -2 penalty, as he is six and a half feet tall, has digitigrade legs, and the face/snout/ears of a jaguar. Magnificent Jaguar takes great pleasure at flaunting these penalties, being sneaky enough to ambush enemies in such a conspicuous form.

 **Inventory:**  
A bead chestpiece and leathers common in the jungle tribes surrounding the Cinder Isles.  
The Intercept, Moonsilver short daiklave  
Bells of Transport, 6 charges left, pierced into his ears/eyebrows/nipples  
Orichalcum Hearthstone Amulet with the Sun Eagle’s wings  
A full waterskin.

 **Health and Defense:**  
Health Levels: -0/-1x2/-2x8/-4x7/Incap.

Soak 10 (5 from One Thousand and One Scars, 4 natural soak from Stamina, 1 from Caste), Hardness 4 (One Thousand and One Scars)  
Parry: 5 (6 when armored or using Falling Blossom Style)  
Evasion: 6  
Rush: 12 dice (13 when climbing)  
Resolve: 5  
Guile: 4  
Disengage: 12 dice (13 when climbing) (11 for contesting)


	7. Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leviathan's full character sheet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leviathan depicted by the artistic God-Bird! We used  
> [their website](http://www.god-bird.com/commissions) to get in touch for the commission.

Quote: _This fallen, lesser world is dull and lifeless. I’ll bide my time before sailing to its ruin._

 **Prelude:**  
You were a Lunar who lived long enough ago to experience the glory of the High First Age. You’ve taken the Lunar’s exile poorly and personally. Now, you swim around the city you sank in the conflict, taking no pups and attending no Gatherings since the Balorian Crusade. What you’re waiting on, many speculate but no one knows. 

The city of Luthe worships you as its god. The few Dragon-Blooded that Exalt there are mercilessly killed by your priests according to your holy word. The Silver Pact hears little about Luthe, but defers to your territory and doesn’t ask awkward questions. You don’t really believe in the Winding Path, but feel like is a good excuse to raise a cult and exact petty vengeance on the descendents of those who robbed you of your station. 

Instead of roaming widely and engaging in Creation like your peers, you stew in your old memories and grow fat with fish and Essence. About the only thing that could pull you out of your rut would be another world-threatening event like the Contagion or the return of the Solars. The Solar mate that you wronged so long ago you’d like to make amends to. The Solar lover you took behind your mate’s back you’d like to love again, openly this time. Remote as you are, you simply haven’t heard the news that they’ve returned. Most of your Lunar peers are afraid to tell you, and your Luthan society is completely isolated from the rest of the world. A citizen of Luthe Exalting as a Solar might be how you become informed. How that Solar reacts to their god’s sudden interest in them is anyone’s guess.

 **Roleplaying Hints:**  
You spend all of your time in your gigantic spirit shape of an orca, circling the sunken city of Luthe and occasionally surfacing for air. That is, until the events of the story pull you out of this pattern. Most of Lunar society has written you off as a deep sea hermit with the notable exceptions of Swims in Shadows and Ink of Depths. Only occasionally do the Sun King Seneschals toss your name around in their arguments for added weight, but you’ve never backed up their words… so far. You have an intense hatred for the Dragon-Blooded for taking your previous life from you and suffer none of Gaia’s grandchildren to enter your territory and live.

 **Image:**  
Leviathan has given himself over to the Spirit Shape that he has enhanced into a great sea beast. Where once he was merely a large whale, he is now giant, capable of smashing all but the sturdiest Second Age ships with a swat of his tail. His mouth is large enough to swallow ten men whole, his blowhole capable of throwing enough water to break a mast if he catches the sails right. Moonsilver tattoos swirl across his great bulk, protecting him like any modern-day Lunar. Leviathan knows many other forms, but none have seen him in another shape in centuries. Perhaps he is simply very skilled at avoiding notice in his other forms. Or perhaps he hasn't seen the need for a shape other than that of a great whale while swimming his endless patrol of Luthe. 

**Mechanics:**  
Caste: Full Moon  
Concept: Elder hermitic nigh-behemoth  
Anima: An orca cresting the waves with a thrashing dragon pierced by its teeth.  
Tell and Totem: A black dorsal fin; Orca  
Supernal Attribute: Stamina

 **Attributes:**  
Physical (Primary)  
Strength: ••••••••/8 *Caste  
Dexterity: •••••/5 *Caste  
Stamina: ••••••••/8 **Caste/Supernal

Social (Secondary)  
Charisma ••••/4  
Manipulation ••/2  
Appearance ••••••/6 *Favored

Mental (Tertiary)  
Perception ••••/4  
Intelligence ••/2  
Wits •••/3

 **Abilities (Specialties):**  
Archery /0  
Athletics •••••/5 (Swimming)  
Awareness ••••/4 (Echolocation)  
Brawl ••••••••/8 (Orca)  
Bureaucracy •••••/5 (Military) *Favored  
Craft /0  
Dodge ••/2  
Integrity •••/3  
Investigation •/1 (Military Inspections)  
Larceny ••/2 (Fooling Quartermasters)  
Linguistics •••/3 (Orders)  
Lore ••/2 (First Age Naval Battles)  
Medicine /0  
Melee •••••/5 (Islebreaker)  
Occult ••/2  
Performance •••/3 (Using Skin-Paint)  
Presence •••/3  
Resistance •••••/5  
Ride /0  
Sail •/1 (First Age Flying Vessels)  
Socialize •••/3  
Stealth ••••••/6 (In Spirit Shape)  
Survival ••/2 *Favored  
Thrown ••••/4 (Javelins)  
War •••••/5

 **Merits:**  
Followers •••••/5 (The Scions of Leviathan, Luthe’s sharkmen and octopus men, as well as the pelagothrope members of Luthan society)  
Resources 5 (The tribute he could command from Luthe, including Luthe’s chattel class, the Traitorspawn, if they were sold as slaves)  
Heart’s Blood •••••/5 (Every fish in the sea, including giant squid and other behemoth forms. A smattering of land and sky animals)  
Allies •••••/5 (Swims in Shadows)  
Allies •••••/5 (Ink of Depths)  
Artifact •••••/5 (Islebreaker, Moonsilver trident)  
Reputation ••••/4 (Champion of the West/Known Anathema/God-King/Hermit)  
Backing ••••/4 (Sun King Senechals)  
Cult •••/3 (Luthan worshipers)  
Languages •/1 (Native: Old Realm, learned Seatongue)  
Languages •/1 (learned Clawspeak)

 **Flaws:**  
Melancholia (Defining) (Stewing in memories of the first age and patrolling Luthe in an agitated, orca analogue of pacing has consumed most of the Scarlet Empress’ reign for you. You just can’t seem to rise yourself from the rut of protecting your territory while mentally reliving what horrors you saw in the Wyld. You often reminisce on your loss: the grandiose life you led before the Usurpation. Hearing the death scream of a Dragon-Blooded momentarily brings you out of your own head and into the heady life of a killer whale. To court your favor, your worshipers arrange these from the Traitorspawn you keep captive about once a mortal generation.)  
Solar Bond (Major) (Unknown current Exaltation)

 **Essence and Willpower:**  
Essence ••••••••/8  
Personal 23  
Peripheral 66 (66)  
Committed 0

Willpower: ••••••••/8  
Permanent Limit: 2  
Limit Trigger: Meeting a Dragon-Blooded, hearing someone speaking positively of the Dragon-Blooded or the societies lead by Dragon-Blooded. Any mention of the Usurpation. Common Limit Break: Berserk Anger (3e page 136) Anyone in Luthe is not a valid victim to kill, as doing so would result in Leviathan breaking the underwater city. He remains aware of this even in his rages.

 **Other notes:**  
Leviathan introduced beastmen and pelagothrope to sunken Luthe, who have promoted the worship of the Great Whale, and would mobilize at his command. Even before this influence, the citizens of Luthe regarded the descendents of Dragon-Blooded as Traitorspawn due to Leviathan’s culling of the Dragon-Blooded shortly after Luthe sank. These people are treated no better than slaves, and could easily fund any adventure above the waves if they could be transported and sold. Leviathan has performed the sacred hunt on every fish in the sea, and every mollusca and sipuncula and so on, from the smallest parasite to the largest behemoth. However, his non-marine forms are lacking and unsubtle - if you see a wolf with a dorsal fin, either you are in the Wyld where such things are common or there is a good chance Leviathan has returned to the world. His two surviving pups, Swims in Shadows and Ink of Depths, speak for him in gatherings, but do so circumspectly. Recently they have been keeping the news of the Solars’ return from him. Leviathan is known as an Anathema to both the Sidereals and the Dragon-Blooded, but they’ve long since determined that if they don’t go near then he will not rouse himself to battle them, so they leave him to his territorial depths. Among the Silver Pact, Leviathan is known as the undisputed champion of the West via his exploits to repel the Balorian Crusade, but also as a mad hermit who has succumbed to the temptations of ruling his tribe as a god. Mostly, he’s unspoken of and left alone. However, if he did return to Lunar society, the Sun King Seneschals would grant him great deference. Leviathan has not yet found his Solar mate, but would be glad to do so from the fond memories he has of Grand Admiral Arkadi. His only Artifact, to which he is not even attuned, is Islebreaker, which sits on the empty throne of Luthe.

 **Weapons:**  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs, Human Forms (Brawl, Withering) - 17 dice (up to +5 from Charms unstunted), 15 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 1, Tags: Bashing, Brawl, Grappling, Natural  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs, Human Forms (Brawl, Decisive) - 13 dice (up to +5 from Charms unstunted)

 **Spirit Shape Battlegroup Combat:**  
Head-splitting Sonar - 18 dice (up to +5 from Charms unstunted), 10 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 3, Tags: Bashing, Flexible, Piercing, Natural  
Tail, 23 dice (up to +5 from Charms unstunted), 20 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 6, Tags: Bashing, Brawl, Natural  
Giant Maw - 11 dice (up to +5 from Charms unstunted), 30 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 11, Tags: Lethal, Brawl, Natural, always does damage as if attacking a target with Initiative 0. If you get eaten, you’ve lost any combat advantage you once had.

Notes on Spirit Shape Battlegroup Combat: Leviathan’s Spirit Shape is best understood as a battlegroup. One with a Might of 3, a Size of 5, Poor Drill (always fails rout checks, fleeing battle if dealt enough damage to lose a Magnitude, even abandoning Luthe), and a Magnitude Track of 38. Orders to Leviathan automatically fail as he recognizes no leader. He can be in close range with hundreds of combatants across two range bands. His move actions can cover three range bands in a turn, but while he moves he cannot use his tail or giant maw attacks unless he is moving directly at (giant maw) or away from (tail) his target. His giant maw and tail attacks threaten anyone within two range bands (in an arc), and his Sonar covers three (spherically). The above summary statistics reflect this battlegroup approach (which is why no decisive alternatives are listed), but more conventional combat statistics can be derived from the rest of this sheet, especially his Spirit Shape Charm, if treating Leviathan as a battlegroup does not suit your table.

 **Intimacies:**  
Creation will never reach the heights it once soared (Defining Principle)  
Nothing is worth the effort, so I will amuse myself how I can (Defining Principle)  
The Dragon-Blooded are responsible and their Traitorspawn will suffer (Defining Principle)  
Swims in Shadows (Major Tie, old pup)  
Ink of Depths (Major Tie, old pup)  
Luthe (Major Tie, home)  
Luthans (Major Tie, subjects)  
The Fair Folk share the blame (Major Principle)  
No one enters my territory without permission (Major Principle)  
The prayers of my people are pleasantly empowering (Minor Principle)

 **Charms:**  
Spirit Shape, 0m, Reflexive, Indefinite: Leviathan has not been seen outside of his orca Spirit Shape for centuries. Nevertheless, outside of his Spirit Shape battlegroup statistics, the numbers on this sheet are for his human form. When in his more familiar giant orca form, add these bonuses. Leviathan gains +50 to his Strength for feats of strength, both for the dice pool and for determining what feats he may attempt (almost all feats of strength will be unrolled and successful). He gains the Legendary Size (no mundane onslaught penalties, withering attacks made by smaller enemies cannot drop Leviathan below 1 Initiative unless they have a post-soak damage of 10 dice (although attackers can still gain the full amount of Initiative damage dealt). Decisive attacks made by smaller enemies cannot deal more than (3 + attacker’s Strength) levels of damage to Leviathan with a single attack, not counting any levels of damage added by Charms or other magic, is never embattled by smaller enemies, can reflexively defend other smaller beings), Echolocation (+5 to Perception rolls made underwater to determine an object’s existence, location, size, distance, or shape; negates blind penalties for these qualities when underwater), Iron Hide (20 soak, 10 Hardness), God-Beast Strength (Add 10 to raw damage and increase all Melee, Brawl, and Martial arts Overwhelming values by 5), and Bottomless Lungs (can hold breath for a scene) Merits and also the Waterlocked Flaw (Cannot move on land). Disguise and Stealth are impossible when closer than Extreme range.

Excellencies: Leviathan will use his Strength Excellency at any opportunity in battle. He declines to use his Dexterity or Stamina Excellencies, instead relying on his raw ability to land hits and take them. Outside of battle, he chooses to use none of his excellencies, as he’s unconvinced it is worth the trouble in social or mental situations to expend Essence due to his melancholia flaw. 

Skin-Paint the Inner World, 15m, Simple, Instant: Leviathan’s skin or blubber twirls in colors that hypnotize anyone willing to see the message painted there by looking deeply for a brief moment. In that moment (which in combat is a forfeited combat action for both the Leviathan and the willing participants of this Charm, but quick enough to be abstracted in non-combat time) they experience with all their senses a memory or scene of Leviathan’s choosing - which could be subjectively long despite the objective quickness of the Charm. Leviathan uses 6 as his Attribute of any rolls created by this action - usually starting with an Instill or Inspire roll to tell the recipient to swim away or get eaten if they did not get permission to enter his territory. Leviathan’s sleep-talking and distracted daydreaming made visible from the Charm revolves around wondrous cities and colorful characters from the First Age that he laments losing to the Usurpation, as well as terrible, twisted creatures of the Wyld that he took down while holding the line against the Balorian Crusade. 

**Health and Defense:**  
Health Levels: -0/-1x2/-2x34/-4x1/Incap.

Soak 9 (8 natural soak from Stamina, 1 from Caste, 29 in Orca form), Hardness 0 (10 in Orca form)  
Parry: 5 (6 with Islebreaker, 0 in Orca form)  
Evasion: 4 (0 in Orca form)  
Rush: 10 dice (11 when swimming)  
Resolve: 3  
Guile: 3  
Disengage: 7 dice (8 when swimming) (10 for contesting, 11 for contesting when swimming)


End file.
